Westward Star
by LoveForNaught
Summary: When Gojyo's little sister tags along with the guys, things can get a little hecktic. Espically when Gojyo and his sister start to fight. WHat will happen on this crazy adventure? Come find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in Syaiuki, I only own my OCs, and a few story changes. **

**Hello everyone! This is my second story on FF. I hope this one is just as popular as my last one, if not more popular! **

**This story takes place within the first few episodes. The only real difference in the story is that there is now my OC in it. She….well…you'll find out more about her in this chapter:)**

Tomo sat on the front steps of the tavern and looked up at the stars. It was her break time. She had been working for 5 hours straight, and she still had 2 more to go. She leaned against the post in the porch and let the wind blow through her hair. She loved being outside. It was a change from being inside with cigarette smoke and beer all day. She had been working in the tavern since she was very young. She didn't mind it. She got to see her brother a lot that way. She loved her older brother. He was the only family that she had left.

Tomo was a very pretty girl for her age. She had short blood red hair that ended at her chin, and her eyes were the same color. Of course, that was a common trait in many half-demons. She was small for her age, but well endowed in the upper region. She had just turned 20 last month, and was still single. She was still in her work uniform, a black mini-skirt, a white tank top, and an apron for her pad and paper. She sighed and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey kiddo! Long day?" asked Gojyo. He sat down on the oppisate side of the step.

"Yeah." She said, "But it's worth the tips." She said, pulling out a wad of bills.

Her brother gave her a smirk. "You know they only tip you that well casue they think your cute."

She laughed at the comment. "Yeah. I know. They're still not getting any. I do have standards you know."

"Thank god for that." Gojyo said as he stood back up. "Otherwise I would have that many more guys to beat on." He turned to go back into the tavern. "Just remember kiddo, keep your head high and you'll be fine." He said, and walked back in to play a game of poker. She smiled and took one more look up before going back into the tavern for work.

Things seemed to be going as they always do. Tomo was being admired by all the men, and Gojyo by all the women. It was especially crowded tonight though. All of a sudden, there came a commotion from over where Gojyo was playing cards.

"Calm down buddy it was just a game." The table where Gojyo and the other demon had been playing was flipped over, and the demon looked angry. All of a sudden, the demon lunged at Gojyo. "We need to take this outside." Said Gojyo, and he flung the demon out the door.

"TOMO!" yelled her boss from behind the bar. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" Tomo made her way over to the bar.

"Yes sir?" she asked, placing her try onto the bar.

"Tomo what did I tell you about your brother?" He was angry. REALY angry. His face was about as red as Tomo's hair.

"But sir! It wasn't my fault!" She tried to argue back. But it was no use.

"Tomo. Your fired. I am tired of your brother messing up my tavern. It's scaring customers away. Here's the rest of your pay." He said handing her a wad of money.

"Fine." She said. She took the money and left. She passed her brother on the porch. "Thanks a lot." She said to him. Boss-man fired me cause of your little fight in there."

"Oh. Kiddo I'm sorry…" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She immediately hit it away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at him. "Would it kill you to behave for one night?"

"Hey! I said I'm sorry! What more do you want from me?"

"Did I come at a bad time?" said a voice from behind Tomo. She turned to see Hakkai standing there. He looked a little scared. He didn't want to get in the middle of their fight.

"Hakkai!" said Tomo, a little embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you two where up for an adventure, but I don't want to interrupt anything.."

Tomo blushed. "Umm…no your not interrupting anything…"

"Nothing out of the ordinary at least." Said Gojyo, stepping down off of the porch to see Hakkai. He smiled at Tomo as she walked over. "So what's this little adventure that we're going on?" he asked.

"I'll let you guys know on the way. Come on." He said, and lead the both of them over to his Jeep.

**Well that's it for now! I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible. Please R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Reunited**


End file.
